onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ingrid
“ | letzterauftritt= „ “ | episodenanzahl = 9 | darsteller = (jung) | sprecher = }} Ingrid, auch bekannt als Schneekönigin und Sarah Fisher, ist eine Nebenfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Sie basiert auf der gleichnamigen Figur des Märchens Die Schneekönigin von Hans Christian Andersen. Vergangenheit in Arendelle Ingrid ist eine der Schwestern von Königin Gerda. Sie ist die Tante von Elsa und Anna. Sie besitzt eine ähnliche Eismagie wie Elsa, weswegen sie auch unter Anfeindungen und Misstrauen zu leiden hatte. Sie wurde in die Urne gesperrt, in die Hans später Elsa sperren will, um so den Thron von Arendelle zu besteigen. Bei dem Versuch befreit er die eingesperrte Ingrid. Sie hat mit angehört für was Hans Menschen wie Elsa und sie hält und lässt ihn zu Eis erstarren. Sie erkennt schnell, wer Elsa ist und sie kehrt mit Elsa und Kristoff in den Palast von Arendelle zurück. Dort erzählt sie Elsa, dass sie ihre Tante ist. Verbannung Ingrid war für ein paar Jahre Emmas Pflegemutter. In Storybrooke kann sich Emma erst einmal nicht an sie erinnern. Gegenwart in Storybrooke Ingrid hat einen Eisladen in Storybrooke. Doch im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Bewohnern ist sie nicht durch die Flüche nach Storybrooke gekommen. Nach dem Stromausfall verschenkt sie an viele der Stadtbewohner ein Eis. Als Roland, Robin und Marian in ihren Laden kommen, verzaubert sie das Eis, dass sie für Marian zubereitet. Durch ihren Gefrierzauber bringt sie Marian in Lebensgefahr. Außerdem belastet sie dadurch Elsa, da niemand in Storybrooke bisher von der Schneekönigin gehört hatte. Zunächst erkennt Elsa ihre Tante nicht. Im Wald entdecken Hook und Elsa sie. Sie friert Hook am Boden fest und erzählt Elsa, dass Anna sie aus Angst in die Urne gesperrt hat. Die Trolle aus Arendelle hätten Elsa die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen genommen, weshalb Elsa nicht weiß, wer Ingrid ist oder wie sie in die Urne gelangt ist. Ingrid versucht Elsa klar zu machen, dass sich früher oder später jeder aus Angst gegen Menschen wie sie beide wendet. Um es ihr zu beweisen, lässt sich Eiszapfen über Hook erscheinen, die ihn töten könnten. Alle würden denken, dass Elsa daran Schuld wäre und sie würde dann schon verstehen. Doch Emma kann sich mit ihrer Magie gegen Ingrid wehren und so Hook retten. Ingrid verschwindet erstmal. Abends trifft sie im Wald Mr. Gold. Er entschuldigt sich, dass es wohl doch nicht so läuft, wie Ingrid sich das vorgestellt hatte. Doch sie macht ihm klar, wenn sie mit ihm verhandeln will, wird sie sich bei ihm melden. Aber er warnt sie noch, dass es jetzt ziemlich frösteln würde. Sie beobachtet Emma und Elsa. Sie erschafft eine Anna-Eisfigur, die Elsa von Emma weglockt. So lockt sie Elsa zu sich. Sie fesselt Elsa mit Eisketten, die sich immer fester ziehen je mehr ihre Angst übergreift. Sie erschafft ein Eiskrieger. Durch ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Sidney lockt sie auch Emma und Regina hinaus, die gegen den Eiskrieger kämpfen. Sie stiehlt Regina ihren Handspiegel. Doch Elsa konnte sich aus ihren Ketten befreien und kann sie vorerst stoppen. Da Ingrid vorerst alles hat, was sie wollte, lässt sie die anderen im Wald zurück. In ihrem Eisschloss befreit sie Sidney aus Reginas Spiegel. Sie offenbart ihm, dass sie auf diesen Spiegel aus war, da er voller dunkler Magie steckt. Sie will endlich das erhalten, was ihr verwehrt wurde. Doch sie verrät ihm nicht, was genau das ist. Sie lässt Reginas Handspiegel zerspringen. Dann lässt sie einen weiteren großen Spiegel erscheinen, der gesprungen ist und dem noch ein Spiegelstück fehlt, und fügt einen Teil dem Spiegel zu. Dadurch ist der Spiegel komplett. Ingrid blickt in ihr Spiegelbild und weiß, sie wird bald erreichen, was sie immer wollte: eine Familie zu haben, die sie liebt. Familie ---- ANMERKUNGEN: *Durchgezogene Linien kennzeichnen Blutsverwandtschaft. *Gestrichelte Linien kennzeichnen Verlobungen und Ehen. *'†' kennzeichnet verstorbene Personen. Auftritte Quellen en:Snow Queen fr:Ingrid it:Ingrid ru:Снежная Королева (персонаж) Kategorie:Mitglieder eines Königshauses